


Workplace Antics

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Putting up with Bailey can be a rather tiresome task at times. Just ask his partner.





	Workplace Antics

"Are you aware you've been doing that for two hours?"

This question came from a guard straddling his chair and shuffling cards with a bored expression on his face. Occasionally, he would look up from his exciting activity of card shuffling to look at his workmate, who continued to dance back and forth across the office. It appeared that dancing was more important than actually doing his work.

The guard, who had not been considered important enough to name despite having more dialogue than some characters who actually had names, wondered how come he hadn't been fired yet. Maybe it had something to do with this prison only having three prisoners. He thought it was a complete waste, reserving a prison this big for only three prisoners. Yeah, they called it the 'Special Prison', but he didn't really get why it was so special. The prisoners sure were rather unique in their own ways though.

"Two hours! You say? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've even been checking the time."

"I had no idea! That you found my dancing so interesting! Then I shall keep on dancing! And dancing! If you like it so much! This is a dance passed down through the generations! It's for when we are feeling tense! We call it! The Dance of Tension!"

"You've got it all wrong." Admittedly, the guard was curious to see how long Bailey could keep on dancing, but that didn't mean he 'liked it so much' as Bailey put it. It was just a little entertainment for him during these periods of boredom. Flipping that emergency lever had already got boring and he had yet to think of something else to do to annoy Bailey with.

Though, a few minutes ago, he had jotted down in his notebook 'Buy whoopee cushion'. Immature, maybe, but it was a classic.

"What's got ya so tense anyway?" Thinking back, he remembered Bailey getting a phone call. He'd been absorbed in building a tower of cards at the time and hadn't bothered to listen. Bailey had started dancing shortly after that. "Lemme guess, that phone call?" Probably Inspector Cabanela or the Chief calling about some important matter, he supposed. Obviously it hadn't been 'If you continue to dance like an idiot while you're supposed to be working, you'll be fired.'

"It was a call! From my mother! About an upcoming family reunion!"

The guard's interest immediately plummeted and he swung his chair back around to face the desk. Time to build another card tower.

"It's been so long since the last one! What should I do? Should I bring gifts? What if I've forgotten the name of a great aunt? All five of them are still alive! And I barely even remember what they look like! What if I can't get off work on that day? Am I supposed to bring food?"

Oops. The lever 'accidentally' slipped.

At least it distracted Bailey. He proceeded to yell and look around, as if expecting dangerous prisoners to burst through the walls and club him to death. Like that could happen.

"Bailey. Give it a rest."

"Th-the alarm! You set it off, didn't you?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The guard whistled nonchalantly and added more cards to the tower.

"Turn it off this instant! That's not for playing with!"

"Then stop worrying about your family reunion. If you keep that up, you'll get grey hairs."

"You... you're actually concerned about-"

"Just get back to your work already, Bailey."

"I had no idea you cared so much! If I'd known you were so worried about me... I'll get back to working right now. Please, don't worry about me anymore." Bailey sat down and hurriedly got back to his work.

The guard shook his head, sighing. Bailey really was quite something. Still, it did at least make this tiresome job somewhat more interesting, not that he'd admit it. He switched the lever off and got back to playing with his cards.


End file.
